Mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, are increasing being utilized to provide content to users. In some instances, such content may be complementary to traditional print and broadcast media. For example, an advertisement broadcast over radio may include a URL for a website for the product or service being advertised. However, the interfaces on most mobile communications devices are cumbersome and make it difficult to traverse websites in order to obtain desired information. Moreover, such information is often not optimized based on one or more operational parameters associated with the mobile communications device.